


The Birthday Girl

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, aaaaye, birthday bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: It’s Blake’s birthday, and Yang has a little special something planned.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	The Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> ik her birthday was yesterday, and i did post something, but here’s this for those of you that are horny for bumbleby smut

Today has been good. Yang took her out for breakfast, they met up with Weiss and Ruby back home and they ate cake and had a few glasses of wine. Of course, her other friends had wished her a happy birthday by sending a text on her scroll, and she was thankful that they remembered. Jaune said something about a gift for her getting shipped soon, and she scolded him in a friendly manner on text that she didn’t want anything- still, she thanked him.

Now that the other two members of her team made their leave, she and Yang were up to serious business in the bedroom.

The brawler laid atop of her as they made out, two hands- one flesh and one mettle- rubbing her sides caringly and Blake’s own arms wrapped around her still clothed back. She already knew she was in for it tonight, but she didn’t know what her fiancée had planned.

Yang pulled back and began to strip herself, and the faunus took it as a cue to start as well. They were eventually left only in their underwear, and Yang looked at her with a smirk and a raised brow. “I might try something a little different tonight,” she stated as she grabbed onto her hands and squeezed them tightly.

“Oh, what do you have planned for me?”

She looked around the room like she was thinking hard, but really, she knew exactly what she was going to do, “Hm. Lay on your stomach,” commanded the blonde. She did as she was told, laying on her flat but toned belly and kicking her feet up in the air, like she was taunting her. Blake saw Yang go to the draw and take out rope, and she huffed.

“Aren’t you usually the one that’s tied up?”

The brawler laughed at the comment, “Yeah. I don’t usually do this kind of stuff, but… hopefully I can make it feel good?” Her shyness began to show, and Blake couldn’t help but smile fondly.

“You’ll do great- you always do.” That seemed to boost her confidence a little bit, and she grabbed one wrist and tied it to the bed frame.

As she finished her knot, she asked, “Is it too tight?” She shook her head no, and Yang began tying the rest of her limbs. She was a little uncomfortable, since her upper back was lifted, but she felt Yang lift her hips up and put a pillow under her- why had this small gesture make her heart pound? A calloused yet soft hand began to rub her back, and it got lower until she was just using one finger as she went along the line of her ass, and finally the digit touched her wetness. She held back a whimper at the warmth of her fiancée radiating off of her as she touched her. “Wow, you’re already soaked,” she teased.

“Only for you.”

A chuckle escaped her, “Glad to hear it.” She gave her a slap on the ass, causing Blake to let out a little squeal, and walked over to the dresser again, this time taking out a strap-on… a big one at that. “Will this work for you?” She held it up, making sure Blake was comfortable with it. All she could do was nod, and Yang began to shed her underwear and buckle it on. It’s not that it was  _ huge,  _ it was just bigger than what she’s used to. “You’ll tell me if it’s too much, right?” She made serious eye contact, waiting for an answer.

“Yes.”

That seemed to satisfy her, so she dimmed the lights and grabbed a bottle of what she assumed to be lube. The weight of the bed dipped behind her and she could feel the tip of the dildo poking at her entrance, and she shivered at the feeling. Familiar hands spread her cheeks open and the intelligent tongue she knows all too well is licking at her lips- it wasn’t rough, but it was still good. She moaned quietly at the small pressure and she clenched her hands tightly, as well as her toes curling.

The blonde kept up her average pace, and as she was about to hit her peak, she pulled away, Blake groaning as she did so. “Whyyy…”

“Becaauuse,” she teased back.

A cold liquid dripping on her parts made her squeak, and her ears flicked back when she heard Yang chuckle lightly. She heard a click as the bottle was set on the bed next to them, and a heavy weight loomed over her, a hot breath right next to her ear, making her shiver. Light kisses were pressed to the back of her neck, on her shoulders, on her back, and her two cat ears, and she blushed at the affection.

“You good?” She whispered.

She nodded her head and lifted her behind up, a sign that she wants her. With nothing else to say, Yang slowly slid inside of her, allowing her to get used to the girth and length. She pushed her ass into her, so the blonde began thrusting in, though shallowly. It was filling her up so much. There was no room for anything else in there, and she moaned quietly into the pillow.

Yang picked up the pace, and there were slapping sounds and moans that filled the room. She could feel her grip tightening on her hips, but it wasn’t enough to hurt. All day she thought about what Yang was going to do with her, and she did her best to not play with herself at the thought of anything- which means she was sensitive. It hasn’t even been a minute and she has already reached her climax, her legs just barely shaking and a whine escaping her mouth. “Damn, already? I thought it would take more than that, Belladonna,” she slapped her ass once more as she finished her teasing.

“W-whatever,” she muttered. More lube was being emptied onto her- or  _ into _ her- and Yang went back at it, this time the squelching noises were louder.

The dom put a hand on the headboard to get a better angle, and boy did it work- Blake was a moaning mess under her, and even if she hid her face into the pillows, she was still loud. “You like it when I pound you with my cock, huh?” Huffed Yang.

“Y-yes.” The answer almost didn’t even come out, and if she was being honest, she almost didn’t hear her- her blood was pumping in her ears, and the pleasure was just too much. When it came to the talking, Blake was usually the one doing it, which may be surprising to most, so it was a huge turn-on to hear Yang talking dirty to her.

“Gods, you’re such a fucking slut,” she moaned deeply, and she gave her another spank, “But you’re my slut.” The tempo picked up gradually, and at this point all Blake could do was moan and cry as the huge silicone dick drove into her like a jackhammer. The bed was creaking lightly, but that was the least of their concerns. A toned body pressed against her back, the fucking pace still the same, “You gonna cum again you little slut?” She huffed into her ear. “You gonna cum all over my fucking cock?”

“ _ Yes!”  _ She was so, so close to release, but Yang stopped, the dildo still deep inside her.

A hand came up to rub one of her ears, “Well, maybe in a little bit. I think you deserve some teasing first though.” A cold piece of mettle hit her bum hole, and she flinched at the chilliness. Yang coated it in the lube that was already a mess on her, and she gently prodded the entrance open. Blake complied, letting the plug sit in her, and sighed at the relief. 

Her blood was still pumping, the rapid beating in her ears overran the faint buzzing sound from behind her. The anal plug that was just inserted into her started vibrating, and she turned around to see Yang literally holding a vibrator to it, smirking at her.  _ When the hell did she even buy that?  _ Whatever, she turned back around and shoved her face into their pillows as the smaller but still pleasurable sensations did their job. She felt Yang shift behind her, and out of nowhere, she started railing her again, though the vibrator and plug were still present in the whole mix. A jagged moan tore out of her throat, and her eyes began to roll to the back of her head.

It was too much- after a few seconds of the intense impact, she cried out in ecstasy, finally reaching the top, and she fell for so long, but Yang was there to catch her, to hold her. The toys were forgotten as the blonde held her gently, but she still kept pushing in and out, helping her ride out her orgasm.

She could barely feel her untying her bound wrists and ankles, or cleaning up the mess, but she did feel her arms wrap around her from behind once more, this time on their sides. “Was that good?” Came a voice from behind her, right into her hair.

She used as much strength as she had left to turn over, cupping her cheek in the process, “It was  _ amazing.  _ I really enjoyed it.” She delighted in the little lopsided smile that adorned her face, and the little blush.

“Good.” A kiss was pressed to her forehead, and she giggled lightly.

“I love you,” she sighed as she got comfortable, her head resting on her chest.

“I love you too, happy birthday, Blake.”

And that was the last thing she heard as she fell into a delightful slumber, warm in her partner’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoyed, sorry for not posting the shit i need to post i’m really ✨lazy✨


End file.
